Sweet Things
by elleestJenn
Summary: Four different stories of four different girls. But when the newsies are introduced into their live's everything is different. Will they individually be able to handle it or will they rely on their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own newsies. Any character in here that didn't appear in the movie, is mine as of this point. yes thank you.

Ok So I read through Past Comes Again story. I have made my own author's notes to myself on what I need to work on and hope that you guys can help me along the way, such as telling me if you think something doesn't seem right, you know consrutive critism. I know I'm bad at spelling and I'm hoping to fix that.

Note: This chapter isn't the best, I just had to get things out there, description stuff and what not so ya. I will fix it later when I have a better idea of how to do it.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

The strike had ended a couple of weeks ago. The newsies were back to selling their papes and improving the truth. They were glad that they could make a living again and were glad to be back on the streets interacting with their usual customers. Or should we say the girls. The boys were not just selling their papes, but were flirting with the girls, dating them and some even had some night time activities with them. Of course, they all retold their version of how the strike went just to impress the opposite sex.

One morning the Manhattan boys were standing outside _The World_ gates waiting for them to open so they could buy their papes. Weasel was long gone but the Delancy brothers were still trying to pick fights the newsies. Ever since the strike ended the Delancy's hate was no longer of jealousy towards the newsies but of anger for the lost of their jobs.

People started slowly filling the streets. Some were making their way to work while others enjoyed their morning walk because they had the privilege of not living a rough life.

"What's taking them so long to open up?" Mush asked.

"No clue." Blink said.

"Hey Blink, how did your date go with the one brunette last night?" Snitch asked. You could tell he wanted the details.

"O you know. The same. The dinner, the walk, the alleyway at night." Blink said with a smile on his lips.

"O the _alleyway_. Way a go man!" Race said through all the hoots and haulers everyone was shouting at Blink.

"Ya. I know." Blink said gloating. He had a huge smirk on his face proud of his new conquest. The yelling had died down and they were still waiting for the gates to open.

"I swear, even as much as I hate to admit, even Weasel was on time." Specs commented. The new guy that was now in charge of handing out the papes to the newsies was always late. No matter what day of the week it was, he always seemed to be late. And always in a frenzy when he arrived.

"I know." Dutchy said a little annoyed with the guy.

"Hey look over there." Snoddy said to Pie, Specs and Dutchy. What he was looking at was a group of four girls walking pass the gates. Snoddy, got a smile on his face and nodded his head for the others to follow. The four boys walked about ten feet from the rest of the newsies and stood in front of the girls.

The girls had stopped because one of them noticed that their shoe lace was untied and wanted to tie before she tripped on it. The three girls who were waiting for their friend looked at the boys while the other one didn't notice the new company.

"Hello there angels." Snoddy said taking off his hat. The others followed his lead and the rest of the newsies noticed the interaction that was being made between their friends and the young ladies. The one girl who was tying her shoe snapped her head up to the line of fellows that now stood in front of her. Pie was standing to the right of the Snoddy, Dutchy to the left and then Specs next to him. She looked down and quickly finished tying her shoe and stood up.

She noticed that the boys in front of her where all pretty tall and quite handsome. Guys she knew who would never hit on her.

"Hello handsome." a girl about 5'6" brunette hair and brown eyes said. She had the aura as a goddess and looked like one too. She was the one out of the four that always got the man. She slept with a few guys but still had her standards. "My name is Aimee." she said, standing across Snoddy, when her hands on her hips.

"Well Aimee, I'm Snoddy, this is Pie Eater to my right, Dutchy to my left and Specs." He held out his hand and Aimee accepted it. He bent down and kissed it gently. He looked at her and winked.

"This is Tiffany." She was only an inch shorter than Aimee, had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had curves any guy would approve of and she would use it to her advantage. She too looked like a goddess , Aphrodite to be exact. When it came to relationships, she didn't care. As long as the guys gave her presents and the sex was good, that's all she really cared about and expected. She was standing right in front of Pie.

"This is Lynn." It was the girl how was tying her shoe Dutchy noticed the girl in front of him. She seemed a bit unaware of what was happening. She had ash blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. She wasn't tall, it looked like she just passed the five feet. Unlike the other two girls, she didn't have the figure or attitude of goddess. She was shy and naive when it came to the opposite sex. She had a couple of dates and one serious relationship at one time but other than that she would be considered inexperienced.

"And Hayley." Aimee finished introducing the girls. Hayley had dark brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't as tall as Aimee of Tiffany burt wasn't short like Lynn. She too was like Lynn where didn't look like a goddess but she still never failed to attracted any guy. She wasn't naive when it came to the opposite sex but nor did she she really trust them. She had her heart broken a few times and that made her a little cynical to the male species.

"It's very lovely meeting you girls." Pie said. "Where you headed?"

"Work." Hayley said. She wasn't happy but she wasn't angry either at the interruption. Just because she wasn't thrilled with guys didn't mean she still couldn't look.

"O Work. So were we." Specs spoke this time.

"Your newsies?" Lynn asked but more stated it as a fact.

"Yes." Dutchy said smiled at Lynn. "And what do you do?"

"We work at shop." Lynn said.

"And what kinda shop would that be?" Pie now spoke.

"We repair clothing and wash it. And dry it." Tiffany said, looking at Pie the whole time.

"Jack, what are those four doing?" Race said with a laugh. They all had been interested in what their four friends were doing, but was commenting on their pick up skills.

"Ya, like you could do any better Race." Mush said and the surrounding newsies laughed lightly. Jack saw the short one grabbed at her shirt, like she was grabbing her heart. She soon grabbed her back.

"What's wrong?" Hayley whispered looking at her. Lynn looked at her and the all the newsies.

"Something just feels wrong."

"Wrong how? Something with the newsies?" she said still whispering. Aimee and Tiffany hadn't noticed but Dutchy, Specs and various of other newsies took notice.

"No, not the newsies. Just something." Lynn said taking a deep breath. She straightened herself and let her hands fall back down to her sides. "I'm ok. Just forget about it." She looked at Dutchy.

"So, how would the four lovely ladies like to go out sometime with us." Lynn, Hayley, Specs and Dutchy now heard Snoddy say.

"We would love to." Aimee said obviously flirting Snoddy and looking him up and down.

"Great. How about we meet you four here tomorrow around six?"

"That's great. We'll be here." Tiffany said this time.

"Great. We'll see you then." The boys started saying bye to the girls.

"Bye." Dutchy said nicely giving Lynn a smile and small wave.

"Bye" Lynn said to him softly giving a shy smile. Her eye contact broke with him when she heard her name being yelled.

"Lynn!" she looked over and saw a younger boy running towards her. "Lynn!" he yelled one more time before reaching her. The four newsies started walking back to their spot in line but were curious as to what was happening. Aimee, Tiffany and Hayley all stood behind Lynn, once again waiting for her so they could go to work.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Lynn asked. The little boy that ran up to her was her brother. He looked like a male version of her. Ash blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. You could tell that when he grew he would be a heart breaker.

"Witch says" Tommy rolled his eyes "that you better not come home late tonight, otherwise she'll take away your dinner. And she says she's been craving oranges. So she wants you to bring home some as well." Lynn let out a sigh at the fact that she had more chores to do.

She turned to Hayley behind her.

"That's what was wrong." Lynn said, not too happy. She turned back to Tommy. His eyes were almost level with hers. "Ok, alright. It's not like she's the one cooking dinner, I am. Ok, get back home, I'll take care of it. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Ya." Tommy said.

"Ok, go." she said and he ran off. She turned to the other girls. Aimee and Tiffany seemed rather annoyed at the held up.

"What?" Lynn asked the two.

"We're going to be late." Tiffany said.

"You could have gone ahead and I would have caught up." she said.

"Whatever. Let's go." Aimee said and her and Tiffany started walking off. Lynn walked up to Hayley and they started following the other two.

"Someone has her underwear in a twist." the newsies heard Lynn say.

"Well you two did a good job." Blink said pointing to Pie and Snoddy. "But you two." he said now looking at Dutchy and Specs. "What was up with you two? You seemed uninterested the whole time." he was waiting for a respond and so were the other newsies. But as luck had it they didn't have to answer. The distribution man came running up.

"Sorry." he told the newsies. He opened the gate and ran up the ramp that led to the office. He quickly got all his things together as the newsies filed into the center. He opened the counter and was ready to sell the newsies their papes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I don't own newsies.

Ummm I hope you guys like it. I was writing it and some of the later chapter started taking me somewhere else that I actually like. So I had to go to the beginning stuff and rework things so I hope its ok. Originally I had this chapter when they do go on the dates as well as all the stuff that happens in this one but I thought it would be better to spilt it up? What do you guys think?

* * *

Chapter 2: 

"Hayley, I can't believe you didn't say anything this morning with the newsies? No protests!" Lynn said to her best friend. They were both washing clothes that had come in that day and their arms were aching.

"Well just because I don't like the male species doesn't mean I can't look." Hayley said.

"Uh-huh." Lynn said. "Or is that you're finally coming around? Starting to think that guy's can't be all that bad?"

"No. Trust me that won't happen for a _very_ long time." Hayley said.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow with Specs. And remember not all guys are bad."

"Thank you for the advice" Hayley said with much sarcasm in her voice. "But have you figured out what you're going to do about your dad and Witch?" she asked Lynn.

"I'll just say that I have to stay late for work. That we all will have to stay because he won't believe me if I alone have to stay."

"Good. Because I think you deserve a night out for yourself. Well I guess it won't be by yourself, but it's something you chose to do." She paused to think for a second. "Well I mean you didn't exactly get to chose to go on the date, but you didn't protest either so ya. Confused you enough?" Hayley asked. Lynn just smiled at her.

"Just shut up Hayley." she said with a short laugh and continued washing.

"Tiffany." Aimee said dragging out her name a bit.

"Yes." she answered.

"What do you have planned tomorrow." Aimee raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know, what any date contains. Maybe some dinner, a walk, a little something more in the alleyway." Tiffany said while going about her sewing.

"They alleyway?" she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Ya. It's the best place to do anything. There's less chance of people interrupting. Plus it gives the guys a sense of adventure that they know they aren't up to no good." she said.

"You're bad." Aimee said.

"I know." was all Tiffany responded with.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hayley." Lynn said bye to her friend as she entered her apartment building carrying a bag of oranges.

"Tommy. What are you doing out here?" Lynn said walking up the steps to where her brother sat.

"Nothing. Witch was bothering me so I came out here. But obviously I can't go anywhere because of pa." Tommy said a little down. Lynn sat down next to her brother.

"Mr. Thompson didn't have any work for you?" she asked. he was long time family friend who always gave Tommy small jobs to do to earn some money.

"No. It's the third day in a row too. I'm getting crazy being up there all day." he said

"I'm sorry Tommy. Just hang in there. Just awhile longer. I promise things will get better for us." she said putting her arm around her brother's shoulders.

"I know." he said and she brought her arm back in front of her. It was silent for a moment. "Why can't we just run away?"

"Because we can't Tommy. My wage plus yours won't be enough for a place to live for the both of us and food and everything else. We just can't, ok? Plus you know pa. He would come looking for us." There was another silence between them. "But I want you to promise me something." She looked at her brother. "If anything happens to me I want to run ok? Go run and join the newsies, whatever. I just want you to get out. Ok?"

"I promise. But nothing is going to happen." Tommy told Lynn.

"You never know." Lynn thought to herself as she rubbed her covered wrists. Her feeling were coming often and she didn't want to take a chance. "Come on let's get back in there so Witch can have her oranges."

"Ok." he said not sounding too happy. They both got up and headed to their apartment.

"Dutchy. Aren't you excited for tonight?" Race asked walking next to him to the distribution center. "Have a little dinner, take a little walk, maybe find an empty alleyway." Race said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ya Race. Really excited." Dutchy said, but his tone of voice not matching the words. For some reason, he just wasn't up to the date tonight as much as he had been the previous day. He didn't know why he had the change of feeling, he just did.

All the newsies were in Tibby's for their daily lunch. Some were talking about plans for tonight. Other's about what happened to them earlier. While a few were talking about what kind of girl they would lay next.

"Come on, let's go sell the afternoon edition." Jack yelled. All the boys paid for the lunch and eventually all the newsies made it out onto the street.

"Hey Dutchy." Specs said coming up next to him with Pie and Snoddy. "So what are we going to guys? Are we all just going to met at six at the square or are we going to met somewhere all before?" Specs asked.

"I say we all just met at six. Maybe like five or ten minutes before at the square." Pie said.

"Ya let's just do that." Snoddy spoke up this time.

"Ok. So we'll all met ten minutes before six. Alright?"

"Ya" the other three said some excitedly, others not so enthused.

The guys joked around for awhile until they reach the distribution office. Where they all got their afternoon papes and headed out.

"Can't wait can ya?" Hayley said.

"No. I can't wait just to be out of the house for the night." Lynn said excitedly.

"So what did you tell your dad then?"

"I just told him that I had to work late tonight and you were joining me." Lynn said looking at her friend. "I can't wait, finally a date!"

"Lynn, you're sounding like your old self again." Hayley.

"Huh?" Lynn looked at her confused.

"You sound like the girl you use to be when we younger. Talking about boys and the dates we were excited to go on."

"Ya well I must say, I'm feeling more like myself than when... ya." she didn't want to talk about it.

"That's good. Now let's get these last two things washed up and then we can leave." Hayley said. Lynn had to laugh because she never saw her best friend this excited about a date before, even if she didn't want to admit it. She wondered where her friend's new attitude about dating came from but in the end she didn't mind, as long as she was happy and willing. To go out on dates that this.

The two girls were finishing up their washing while the other two were finishing their sewing.

"So what happened last night with Shane?" Tiffany asked.

"O nothing much the usual. Went out, walked around, then his apartment." she said feeling a little sad.

"What's wrong Aimee?" Tiffany asked her. She knew immediately that day when she saw Aimee something wasn't right.

"I don't know. I think I'm through with him. I want a real boyfriend, not one who just goes out with you for sex. I mean I know what Snoddy's intentions for tonight is, but I can't totally judge him by that. He could be a sweet guy just trying to impress his friends."

"Sure Aimee." was all that Tiffany said. She didn't care, if was the life she lived and didn't need people influencing her decision. Right on time the two girls in the back room walked in.

"You guys ready?" Hayley asked.

"Ya." the two girls said.

"Well let's go!" Lynn said walking out the shop door.

* * *

I hope you guys like it again! Once again I encourage you guys to tell me if you aren't sure about something, if you don't like something.

Cinnamon Spice: Thank you. I hope you like the rest of it.

NewsieGoil1899: I'll have to see about the BETA thing. I'm about to start school in a couple of weeks and I don't have much written right now. So I think it's going to be a story that will have updates but not that often. Plus are you sure you don't want to do it just so you know what happens first? I'm just joking with ya. Thanks for reviewing.

Resist Gravity: I'm glad you really like the story! I hope it stays that way.

SadBeauty-Dot: Thanks for the review. No she's not psychic. I don't know if that's the right spelling either. But that's all i'm saying, you'll just have to keep reading!

cheekymouse: I'm glad that you like it so far. If you have something to say please tell me. Thank you.

Riley Higgins: Thank you for liking it.

tevestar: Thank you for reviewing. I really do appericate it. I will talk to you more about it when you get back from your trip. I'll talk to you later. Thank you, love you!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been some time since I last updated. I've been busy and been trying to figure this story out. It started taking me in a different direction than what I had planned so I'm trying to fix that. Transitions. I know everyone felt it as well, there weren't any as I should say, so I tried to experiment with some transitions. Let me know what you guys think of it and I'll try to figure it out. I hope you guys like it. It should be better in later chapters.

Chapter 3:

"Dutchy, are you ok?" Specs asked him as they walked towards the Greeley Statue.

"Ya. It's just one of those days you know?" Dutchy said. He was feeling a little down still but as the day went he started on feeling a little bit more like himself.

"What do you think it is?" Specs asked.

"I'm not sure. It could have been something from yesterday. Meeting the girls, selling the papes or going to Medda's last night but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well I'm sure you'll be ok." he said as they walked up to the statue and saw Pie Eater and Snoddy already there.

"You boys ready?" Pie Eater asked the other two moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Ok, well I know I have Aimee and Pie has Tiffany. So I'm just guessing Specs you'll be Hellen and you'll be with Laura." Snoddy said trying to remember the other girls name but it looked as if he didn't care.

"Lynn and Hayley." Dutchy corrected him.

"Ya them." was all Snoody said. The boys just talked about nothing important as they waited for the girls to come.

"Did you read that one article today about the baby seal. I was laughing so hard, that was the most stupid thing I've ever read-" Pie didn't have time to finish because they all heard a lady's voice.

"Hey boys." Tiffany said with a hint of seduction in her voice. All the boys turned to look at them. She was standing with all her weight on her left left leg with her hand on her hip. Aimee was standing to the side of her practically in the same position and the other two just walked up.

Pie walked over to Tiffany and took her right hand. "Well, how are you fine ladies doing tonight?" he said gently kissing her hand. Lynn and Hayley watched with amusement. They both turned to each other with smiles in eyes. The other two girls soon heard little laughs escape from the other boys and turned around. They saw Lynn and Hayley bowing to each other. Hayley took Lynn's hand and brought it her lip to kiss mocking Pie.

"You guys." Tiffany snapped at them.

"What? We weren't doing anything." Hayley said tyring to play innoncent. Specs and Dutchy had to laugh at that.

"Whatever." Tiffany said to her friends and turned back to Pie. Snoody was standing across from Aimme smiling at her.

"Well should we get going?" Snoddy said.

"Yes." Aimee said taking Snoody's arm as he held it out to her. Pie did the same and as Tiffany took it she turned to the two the grils.

"We're going to with them. We'll see you tomorrow." she said a little coldly to them.

"Someone is seriously is a little catty." Hayley said. "All the time" she added after a moments pause. The two girls shuggred and turned to their dates.

"Hi. Dutchy and Specs, right?" Lynn asked the two boys as she shook their hands.

"Ya." Specs said. "Well what would you ladies like to do?"

"Are you hungry?" Hayley asked Lynn. She shook her head no. "Good. I'm not either. Well why don't we just walk around until we find something to do." she suggested.

"That sounds great." Specs said. "Dutchy?"

"Ya. Let's go." Dutchy said. And with that the four started walking.

Walking seememd to be the acitivty all four could agree upon. They started walking through Central Park and Specs and Hayley wouldn't shut up.

"Do you want to break away from the two chatter boxs?" Dutchy has asked Lynn. She nooded her vigoursly wanting to get away from her talkive friend.

"So Dutchy. Tell me five things about yourself." Lynn said. Dutchy hadn't been that talkive this whole time and Lynn was hoping to at least get him to talk like the pair in front of them. Hayley and Specs were not to far ahead. "Five things?" Dutchy asked. He never before been asked to do something like that.

"Yes. Five things. And it could ba anything." Lynn confirmed smiling at him.

"Well let's see. Um I'm a newsie, I will be eighteen next year. Umm I like to read, I like to have a good time. And. ..." he didn't know what else to say. He looked at her.

"You don't know what to say?" Lynn asked surprised. "Well what about your favorite color?"

"My favorite color" he started to saying. "My favorite color is green."

"See now that wasn't so hard." she said.

"Maybe for you it isn't but for me it was." He looked over at her. He knew hadn't been that talkive. He could tell she was trying to get him to talk and he was gald he didn't cancell on the group date.

She was nervously waiting for him to say something. She hadn't been on a date since, well since the last guy that broke her heart. She was rubbing her wrist, a nervous habit she had picked up over the months and that's when she saw it. She stopped dead in track and her face paled to a ghost white. He noticed she wasn't looking that good.

"Lynn are you alright?" Dutchy asked a bit concerned. She just started in front of her. "Lynn." He called her name three more times before she looked at him.

"I have to go." she said. "I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll see you later." She looked back to where she was staring and ran in the opposite direction.

"How long have you two been friends?" Specs asked Hayley. They seemed to be meshing, well Specs thought so and knew the way to get to a girl's heart was to learn about her friends.

"Forever. I can't remember a time where I haven't known her. She's my best friend." Hayley said. "So you have a best friend?" she paused. "Well guy's don't really have best friends huh?" she said after she thought about it for a second.

"No, not really." he said laughing lightly. "But Dutchy has been a good friend ever since I've known him."

"That's good." she said. "What's it like being a newsie?"

"Umm. Ok I guess." he said looking at her. It's not something I'm going to do for the rest of my life but it's something to get food in my stomach and a roof over my head for now."

"Well what about selling all to the different people? Don't you find it hard to get people to buy your papes?" she asked.  
"Ya but" he just smiled. "We just improve the truth that's all."

"Ooo, improve the truth. Is that what you guys are calling it now?" she smiled as well.

"Hey you guys wait up." They heard and they turned around to see Dutchy jogging up to them.

"Where's Lynn?" Hayley asked when she noticed her missing friend.

"She left." he said with a disappointment written across his face.

"What do you mean she left?" she asked.

"She left. We were talking and then she didn't look to good. Like she saw a ghost and then took off." he said summarizing the events.

"There was nothing else she said." Dutchy shook his head. "That doesn't sound like her. To just take off." Hayley started becoming very concerned.

"Maybe she went home. Do you want to go check up on her?" Specs finally spoke up. She shook her head.

"No. I'll have to check up on her tomorrow at work." she said. The two boys studied her trying to figure out what was happening. "Um. I"m sorry Specs but I think it would best if I went home for the rest of the evening."

"Alright. I'll walk you home." he said with a hint of disappointement in his voice. "See you later Dutchy." And with that he followed Hayley to her home.

Home. It was excalty the place she didn't want to be but had to. She nearly ran home in fear of him catching site of her. She didn't want to see what would ever if she was ever caught lying. Well she knew what would happen but didn't want the experience of it. She ran up the stairs not looking where her feet were taking her.

"Watch out." was all she heard as she crashed into the boy. She stood up and once she was on stable feet she saw Tommy across from her.

"I thought you said you had to work?" Tommy said in whisper.

"No. I just went out with some friends." she said trying to catch her breath. They both sat down on the stairs.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Ya. As much fun as one could have." she said trying to smile. Tommy knew she was lying. "How's everything going here?" she said trying to slow down her heart.

"Fine. Witch is still a pest. I can't see why we don't just get rid of her some way. Both of them to be excat."

"I know. Wouldn't that be the life." she said as her mind ran over the recent events. "Come on let's get inside.

* * *

Tevestar: Thank you, as I already told you I was going to go through it tonight and do all the spelling. But I also want to look at it and fix teh earlier chatpers as well. So it will still be sometime before I update those two. 

cheekymouse: I'm glad you think so. Tell me what you think about the transitions in this chapter. I'm really trying to fix it. I think I read it, the title sounds really familiar.

Calzino: You will find out who Witch is soon enough. I'm in the middle of rewriting what I have because as I said it started taking me in a different direction.

NewsieGoil1899: I want to talk to you about Betaing. It wouldn't be totally soon in the near future but more towards when I finally get past all the things i need to finish before the semster is up. I'm glad you loved it. Well I hope you still do.


End file.
